Shale gas has developed rapidly around the world, and its distribution area is also quite wide, showing the features of great developing potential. At present, shale gas resources have been found in such area as Bohai Gulf, Songliao, and Sichuan in China. According to related prediction and speculation, the total amount of shale gas resources in China would exceed 30×1012 m3, which has enormous developing potential.
Shale gas reservoirs show the characteristics of low porosity, and the permeability of substrate is quite low. During the exploration of shale gas, fracture is the major technology and plays an important role in the development of shale gas.